


It Is What It Is

by Yakusha_Yukihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3D2Y (One Piece), Angst, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Earrings, Feels, Freeform, Light-Angst, M/M, Pining, Swordsmen complications, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Unrequited Love, let mihawk be happy, one piece timeskip, zoro's earrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakusha_Yukihime/pseuds/Yakusha_Yukihime
Summary: Takes place during 3d2y where Mihawk falls for our darling santoryuu swordman. But being the world's greatest swordsman doesn't allow one to act on their desires.Roronoa is the man who is destined to kill him. It is what it is.Unrequited love, or is it?Mihawk X Zoro, uke zoro, perona tries to bring them together but fails.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	It Is What It Is

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews, favourites and criticisms are greatly appreciated. And they keep me going!
> 
> THEME: Mihawk X Zoro. Mihawk suffers from unrequited love.
> 
> CHARACTERS: Mihawk, zoro, perona all in kuraigana.

Events that are able to surprise mihawk were extremely rare, and he can say for certain, that he has only been genuinely surprised twice since akagami lost his hand. And every time he is caught off guard, it is always by the action of one certain man. And like always, this man has turned out to be the cause of a rather unprecedented and inconvenient sensation.

Love. Something that the warlord was certain that he'd never feel. Something that he was sure he didn't have the capability to experience, in fact. All because of this man. And love is normally a pain to deal with, but it becomes a bigger hindrance when you fall for the man destined to kill you.

It seems like fate, or in this case kuma, likes to torture him. First with boredom and now with annoying emotions. So he will suppress it. He's a swordsman, and not just any swordsman, he's the greatest. Control is his forte and he will control this annoying condition.

He looks over to his side where roronoa and the cotton candy menace are arguing. Possibly about the fact that roronoa kept ripping his bandages off. A small smile ghosts the tip of his lips before he hurriedly takes a sip to fight off the smirk threatening to blossom.

This is a pain.

Maybe if he treats this as a challenge, and conquers it like he has every other challenge he might get rid of this heart condition. But that, he admits, will be difficult, as he observes the green haired man chuckling at the girl's annoyance.

Ahh... He needs more wine.

The man has been living with him for a month or two, and unfortunately for mihawk, his attraction decides to continue blossoming. And the fact that he agreed to train him doesn't make things easier since he has to restrain himself from touching or staring inappropriately.

The girl seems to have taken a liking to roronoa, treating him like a sibling. Something tells mihawk that he should not stare too much in her presence, as she seems to be suspicious. What a pain. Let him at least enjoy one perk.

Those earrings. Wow, how did he not notice the way those earrings frame his head before? Pretty and golden, three thin bars (perhaps representative of his swordsmanship?) jingling and chiming at every shake and nod of his head. He feels his mouth go unnaturally dry and takes another sip to calm himself.

Is the ghost girl glaring at him? Oh for fucks sake. He hates nosy brats like her. Tch, it would be better if he had more wine. And only roronoa here...

"Calm yourself, mihawk." he reminds himself, before his mind goes too far. He will bury it deep down. Cut it up like he does everything in his path. Roronoa is destined to kill him.

It is what it is.

Training the other seems to be more difficult than anticipated. He learns fast, a natural genius, but that's not the problem. It's his imagination that is. The girl seems to have found out, and he somehow managed to bribe her to keep her mouth shut by assuring that he won't act out on his desires. He's surprised that the screeching girl can keep her mouth shut when she needs to.

That's not the only blockade in his way, though. Roronoa's swords seem to disapprove of him as well, the white one (Wado Ichimonji, he remembers) especially. Makes sense, he was the one who gave their master the infamous scar. The cursed katana screeches and howls in his presence, prompting roronoa to scold it and tell it to shut up.

He looks cute when he's angry.

Bury it in mihawk, bottle it up, deep in your heart. He will kill you one day.

It is what it is.

He knows roronoa is reckless. Their first meeting was rather reckless if you ask him. But this was a new level. He grits his teeth as he presses his hand against the currently bleeding left eye. Why someone would do that to their own eye is beyond him. But roronoa assures him that he still has his eye. "That's not the problem", he wants to argue, but he can feel the presence of the eye. It's sealed, correction , roronoa sealed it. Well. If that's what he wants then it's good.

The ghost girl screeches so loudly that mihawk is sure that she scared every humandrill in a 50 metre radius. She yells something about scars being "uncute" and wondering why someone would try to cut their own eye. Mihawk has to agree. If he didn't know about roronoa's demon-like aura he would have been screaming the exact same way. But the greatest swordsman of the grand line does not scream. He most certainly had not been terrified and he most certainly had not panicked. He had just been startled is all.

The girl seems unable to wrap the bandages properly if her shaking hands are anything to go by. Mihawk decides to step in, after all, he knows how to control himself. It'll be no problem after all.

"Let me do it."

Both of them turn to look at him. One in suspicion and one in confusion.

"You sure mihawk?" Roronoa asks. Damn, he looks good in blood.

"Yes, rest assured, I won't damage your eye."

"Oh. Ok thanks then." Roronoa answers and flashes a quick smile.

And mihawk feels his heart skip a beat. He will never admit it of course, but he's pretty sure it stopped for 2 seconds. He shouldn't have offered after all. It's hard to resist. But this is the closest chance he has to getting to touch roronoa and it to be ok. He will for sure take it while he has the chance.

He gets in front of roronoa and cups his hand against the other's cheek, slowly bandaging the disinfected wound. It will leave a scar. But just a thin line. His skin is soft and smooth, and his remaining eye is closed as mihawk wraps the bandage around his head. Mihawk tries his best to not let his eyes leave the bandaged area, tries not to let his eyes wander towards the other's lips. He feels his mouth grow oh so dry but ignores it. He wants to keep his hand on the other's face forever, to be this close for just a bit more, but it'll be too suspicious. So he lets go.

He can still feel the sensation of the others cheek, so warm against his hands long after wrapping the other up. He shouldn't have offered to wrap the other up. The sensation would not go away and the dreams that followed were certainly pleasant, made made him feel heavy at the same time. The thought of roronoa under him, needy and panting, the feel of the others soft flesh, the way they might kiss, they way he could make the other man moan, all flooded his mind like some sort of perverse punishment. Punishment because he cannot act on his desires.

For roronoa is the man who will kill him and take his title. It is what it is.

Two years pass slowly and quickly at the same time. Slowly for the way his attraction grows, so fast into a lush green forest from a tiny flower, emotions bottling up and growing heavier as time goes by. Fast, for he knows that roronoa will leave soon.

But he overcame it. He didn't act on his desires. Control. Control is essential. Control will prevent yourself from destroying slowly.

The pink girl tries to encourage him to send roronoa off. The girl seems to enjoy torturing him. Her and her udon-like ghost cronies. His selfish heart considers it for a brief moment.

Considers not letting roronoa go. Keeping roronoa by his side. Together. With him. Living together, being together, fighting together. But he knows it's selfish. For both of them. He cannot do this. It's unfair. But he will control it.

He tells her that it's unwise for him to accompany roronoa to paradise. She just huffs something about being prideful and floats away to annoy the younger kenshi. Roronoa bows slightly, and they depart.

He's grown strong. And more gorgeous. And he's gone. He will come back again though, to take the crown. And mihawk will fight back with his full power, he did promise to fight again at the top after all.

Prideful... Yes, that's a fitting description. He is a swordsman, and swordsmen are prideful creatures. And he's not just any swordsman, he's the greatest. Pride will eat you from the inside, but it doesn't matter. Nothing can stop him from fighting roronoa. Not even this idiotic thing called love.

When they will meet again, and clash for the title, their sword will sing. Not a song of victory, or perhaps bloodlust, but a song of melancholy and viciousness, eating themselves apart, for they are prideful. They're men of their words, and they will destroy each other.

For roronoa is the man who is destined to kill him and take his title. Nothing can stop it. Not even love. That is their dynamic.

_It is what it is._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Uwahh angsty. Swordsmen in love will always give rise to complications. And their dynamic is so cool, that I had to write this. Unrequited love, or is it? ~wiggles eyebrows~


End file.
